


Christmas Baking

by Mercy_Rhyne



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Patton's just a stressed bean here don't blame him, Slight fluff, but also slightly ooc I think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Rhyne/pseuds/Mercy_Rhyne
Summary: Warnings: noneThis was written for a secret santa on Tumblr. I hope this is... good. I wanted it to be fluffier but it didn't work out like I wanted it to haha





	Christmas Baking

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: none
> 
> This was written for a secret santa on Tumblr. I hope this is... good. I wanted it to be fluffier but it didn't work out like I wanted it to haha

It was Christmas Eve. Like every year, Patton had claimed the kitchen for himself prepare for the next day. He spent the entire day baking and cooking, hardly taking a break - unless prompted by the other sides. If he had to, he could continue this all day without any break, so the other three made sure to keep an eye on him. Currently, Logan was on Pat-duty. The logical side had just stepped inside the kitchen to get something to drink. Honestly, the kitchen was an enormous mess. There were bowls, trays and ingredients everywhere. Logan could hardly see the counter beneath everything that littered its surface. It wasn’t unusual to see the kitchen this messy during the holidays, but it seemed that every year, the mess grew bigger. In a few years, the entire kitchen would be subjected to this chaos.

“Do you want something, Patton?” Logan asked as he opened the fridge to study its contents. 

“No thanks,” the moral side replied curtly, not looking at Logan as he did so. “I need to finish this first.” He moved to the side, grabbing two eggs before he looked to the side to sneak a glance at his recipe. Logan noticed that his movements were quick and rushed. He clearly was in a hurry to finish baking whatever it was he was making. 

“Do you need any help?” The words were out of his mouth before he could even think about it. Logan didn’t even know how to bake, why in the world would he even offer this? Patton froze in the moment, one broken eggshell still in his hand. Logan was convinced that the moral side would stay like this, but eventually, Patton responded. 

“Yeah.” He didn’t turn around as he spoke, tossing the eggshell away. “Yeah, I think… I think that would be good.”

Right. Logan had dug his own grave. Well, no turning back now. He closed the fridge and slowly made his way over to Patton. 

“Right,” he said. “So… what do I do?”

Patton cracked the second egg and let its contents drop in the bowl. 

“You can get the sugar,” he instructed quickly as he moved to the fridge to get the milk he needed for his recipe. “We need about two cups. You can add it to the eggs and butter in that bowl.” 

Logan nodded. That wasn’t too hard right? He just needed the sugar and a cup. The sugar was easy enough; it was right there on the counter. As Patton poured some milk in the bowl, Logan looked around. What kind of cup was he even supposed to use? There were so many types of cups!

“Patton?”

“Hm?”

“What kind of cup do I use?”

“A measuring cup,” Patton responded. Even though he smiled at Logan’s question, his voice had a hint of irritability in there. “It’s not an actual cup. Here, use this one” - he grabbed a measuring cup and handed it to Logan - “you’ll need about 400 grams.” 

Logan nodded and did as he was told, trying to forget about his mistake. How could he have been so stupid? Of course they’d never use _actual_ cups in recipes. Such a stupid mistake. 

He poured the sugar in the cup, measured about 400 grams and added it to the mixture of butter, milk and eggs. 

“Can you get the peppermint extract?” Patton asked as he added some vanilla. “It should be next to the eggs, I think.” 

Logan nodded and moved in the direction Patton had pointed. He had to move aside a few small bowls and two spoons before he finally found the small bottle Patton had referred to. The logical side handed it to the other man, who quickly snatched it out of Logan’s hands. He measured two tea spoons, which he added to the other ingredients. 

“Okay, now, I need you to stir it,” Patton said quickly. “And I’ll add the final ingredients. You do know how to do it, right?”

“I’m pretty confident that I know how to stir, Patton,” Logan replied. “I think that should work.”

“Alright,” the moral side nodded, making sure all of the other ingredients were present. 

Patton handed Logan a spoon and the latter slowly started stirring the ingredients together. Patton occasionally gave him a few instructions on how to _properly_ do it. When Logan still didn’t succeed at stirring it perfectly, Patton sighed.

“You know what? I’ll take this,” he said, grabbing the bowl himself. “You add the last ingredients. They’re all on the counter, you just need to add them. _Slowly_ , not all at once.”

Logan nodded and he grabbed the first thing he saw when he looked to his left: a bowl of flour. Carefully, he tilted it over the bowl Patton held in his hands and the logical side let some of its contents fall into the bowl below, making sure not to get too much all at once. Every once in a while, he’d stop to make sure Patton could mix all of the ingredients together before he continued again. He did this until all the flour had been used. Then, he just had to add some salt and baking powder, which was easy enough. Patton continued mixing the ingredients together until he was satisfied. As he was waiting, Logan studied the other sides face intensely. It was so interesting to see Patton like this. Logan had never seen him like this before. So… concentrated, so determined. It was so unlike the Patton he usually saw. It was intriguing. 

When Patton was finally done, he picked up the dough and placed it on one of the final empty surfaces of the counter. But even that surface had flour everywhere. 

“Can you divide this in half?” Patton asked Logan. “Just… roll it out a little more and then divide it into two equal parts.” He gestured to the rolling-pin that lay not too far away from the dough as he walked away, looking for something else. Logan nodded and did as he was told. He rolled out the dough - he tried to make it as equal as possible and the fact that it wasn’t perfect bothered him. When that was done, he got a small knife to make sure he cut the dough in half perfectly. It took a small while before Logan was finally satisfied and when he was, Patton quickly snatched away one half of the dough and dropped it on the counter in front of him. He added some red liquid and kneaded the dough until it had turned completely red. Logan looked at Patton and mimicked his actions with his part of the dough, except the colouring. 

When they had finished it, Patton rolled the dough in a long roll and urged Logan to do the same. He then showed the other side how to make small candy canes with the two kinds of dough and together they finally made the cookies. 

After they had been placed on a tray and shoved inside the oven, Patton let out a deep sigh. 

“Thank goodness, that’s done,” he gasped, immediately turning to Logan. “I’m sorry for my behaviour, I was really stressed with all this baking and-”

“Patton,” Logan quickly interrupted, placing a careful hand on the other’s shoulder. “There’s nothing to apologize for.”

“Are you sure?” Patton asked. “I was-”

“Stressed, like you said,” Logan said before Patton could say anything else. Patton always got like this during the festive season and Logan had gotten used to it by now. He knew that Patton got stressed, but he also knew that Patton always felt like he had to apologize for his behaviour, even though it was completely justified. Every year was the same. 

“Yeah, but-”

“It’s okay, Patton,” Logan insisted. Finally, Patton gave up and he nodded with a deep sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to calm himself down again. 

“I… I guess you’re right,” he said. “I’m sorry. Thank you for your help, Lo. I really appreciate it. It was really sweet of you to… to offer to help me out.”

“Not a problem,” Logan replied. Patton smiled and wrapped his arms around Logan, who froze in surprise at this sudden expression of affection. He wasn’t necessarily used to this, but he also found that he… didn’t… _mind_ it. In fact, it was quite pleasant. He stiffly returned the hug by wrapping his own arms around Patton - did he do it correctly? Was this the good thing to do? He usually kept his distance from any affection and emotions so he had no idea what to do with this. He never initiated a hug and he usually made sure the others didn’t hug him. He didn’t know why he did it. But as it turned out… maybe hugs weren’t that… bad? 

Patton pulled away and smiled up at Logan. 

“I guess we should clean up the mess we made, right?”

“That would be the most logical thing to do,” Logan nodded as he quickly scanned the kitchen. It looked like it had been hit by a tornado. Used ingredients and utensils littered every free surface, like the entire contents of the kitchen had been pulled out for this. Cleaning up _would_ be the right thing to do. 


End file.
